Computers of the type frequently employed in CAD-systems can automatically generate entire sets of drawings of complex machines and assemblies, including overall assembly drawings, sub-assembly drawings, parts drawings and parts lists in varied sizes and deliver from a printer output individual drawings of such assemblies and parts in appropriate varied sizes and in any pre-programmed order. Because of the volume of such drawings producible with computer-directed printers and the rate at which such drawings are produced, computer printers have, in the past, been attended by personnel who receive the drawings from the printer output, maintain the pre-programmed collation and ensure that the drawings are properly stacked. It is common in large manufacturing facilities that their engineering and manufacturing departments have a number of such computer-directed printers operating simultaneously to output vast quantities of engineering drawings.
In the past, there has been no inexpensive receptacle which can receive the vast quantity, literally hundreds, of drawings that may be outputted from a computer-directed printer, such as a laser printer, by automatically stacking the drawings and maintaining the pre-programmed order in which they are generated by the computer and which can be moved and used with a number of printers at different locations.